ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Spade Stranahan
Spade Stranahan is a main character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Numbershots. Enhanced by his own Number, he's a good friend yet very mischievious. Appearance Spade has short, shaggy dark orange hair and blue eyes. Unlike most characters, Spade is not shown consistently wearing the same outfit. One thing that stays consistent is that Spade is always seen wearing a green jersey with white trim over his top. A white 48 is on the back. Personality Spade is an easy-going guy with a very mischievious side. If he sees an oppotunity, he won't miss the chance to pull a prank on someone. Apart from this, though, he's a friendly guy and good to hang around, and is loyal to his friends. However, he can become quite the potty-mouth if angered. Some time after his first appearance, he develops a crush on Akari. Spade is quite capable of getting serious when he needs to, even if he keeps smirking when he does so. Spade enjoys going fast, and his favorite hobby is simply running through Number 48's power. He watches some anime, but his favorite is Sonic X, and he's sometimes heard singing the theme songs (both English and Japanese). Spade is of Irish descent (though he has no accent), using words commonly associated with Irish culture (Ex. "Top o' the mornin'") and being an expert at step-dancing, high-speed or not. Biography Spade first appears in Numbershot 48, blazing through Heartland and pulling unseen pranks on people. Akari hears about this unknown prankster and decides to try and find him. But she realizes what she's dealing with when Spade runs up beside her car as a blur and he goes super-speed, the "48" flashing on his shoulder. She snaps a photograph and shows it to Yuma, who positively identifies it as a . Yuma and his friends (along with Akari) eventually meet the high-speed teen, but don't realize who he is due to a blurry photo. When Spade is asked if he's seen anything like the Number, he realizes he is busted an reveals that he is the mysterious prankster/hero, but wagers whether or not Yuma tells Akari on a Duel. Even with his Synchro Monsters and Numbers, Spade loses and prepares to leave before Yuma can call Akari, but the woman is already there, having seen the whole thing. Spade begs Akari not to reveal his secret after his "dumb-ass cousin" ended up on the news as a criminal, and Akari reluctantly agrees so long as Spade helps her find a replacement scoop. Spade and Akari eventually catch wind of a jewel heist, their combined skills put them on the right track. However, when Akari is busted by the crooks, Spade intervenes and Duels leader, beating him and destroying his D-Pad due to a Disk Destructor being used, which causes the crook to escape. The Number Distributor watches from behind and remarks that the Number was "useless", indicating that he gave it to Spade. Spade then becomes good friends with Yuma and the others, occasionally till helping Akari find scoops for her newspaper. Spade briefly appeared in Numbershot 26, initially blowing her off due to getting a request from someone to do a "time trial", but he is seen at the Tsukumo house when Yuma and Kotori return, mentioning that Akari isn't back yet. When Anna warns that Akari was kidnapped along with Cathy, Spade tags along to find her, but is ambushed by the Number-possessed Anna and tied up along with them and Kotori. He is subsequently freed after Yuma manages to beat Anna and get the Number out of her. He gained a starring role again in Numbershot 85, hearing Akari talk about how she felt like she needed to do her part in helping Yuma. However, Spade and Akari were quickly kidnapped by the mysterious "Cube Mask", who forced them to Duel under the Field Spell "Death Cube" for their freedom, using " " against them. Spade's speed proved invaluable in evading the numerous death traps that Cube Mask had rigged, and his and Akari's combined power managed to complete all of Death Cube's challenges AND defeat Cube Mask. Death Cube was revealed to actually be an AR simulation, but the death traps were very real, as was the danger. Spade and Akari barged into Cube Mask's control room, but they were shocked to discover that Cube Mask was truly Charlie McCoy, Akari's friend and (revealed to be) Spade's cousin. They took Charlie to a hospital, where they learned that Charlie had worked himself nearly to death rigging the traps. Kaito and Jenaveve extracted Crazy Box, showing that the darkness within fit the description of one of the Distributor's strongest Numbers, able to corrupt instantly upon being Summoned, so Charlie was more likely unaware of what he did. Spade wondered what exactly Crazy Box did to Charlie. In "Double Win", it's revealed that Spade and Akari got married and had two children, a boy and a girl. Abilities As a result of holding Number 48, Spade is gifted with super speed, allowing him to run at absurd speeds, appearing as merely a blur. This lets his fight with impressive ease. Whenever he uses its power, the 48 appears on his shoulder. Spade is capable of breaking the fourth wall, such as saying "the viewers will know this guy" when he Summons Junk Warrior. Other characters eventually follow suit. Deck Spade plays a Level 2 Deck capable of mega-quick Summoning. Unlike most people in ZEXAL, Spade is capable of performing Synchro Summons alongside Xyz Summons. In times of need, he can Special Summon a bunch of monsters in order to Xyz Summon "Number 48: Godspeed Mirage". Spade's Deck eventually takes on a silver theme, consisting of new cards that support Level 2 monsters. In addition to his own monsters, Spade uses multiple cards that are also used by . Category:Characters